


Quid Pro Quo

by hanniballover97



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniballover97/pseuds/hanniballover97
Summary: What if Doctor Lecter never got away at the end of Silence of the Lambs?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Thomas Harris and are being borrowed for smut.
> 
> Ok so to clear things up before I begin this fanfiction and all my other Hannibal fanfics will be based off the books and movies, not the TV shows (because it sucked) – in my fics Hannibal is Anthony Hopkins and Clarice is Jodie Foster.

Chapter 1 – The F.B.I.

It had been less than a week since she’d shot Jame Gumb when Clarice found herself in Jack Crawford’s office.

“That’s was some fine detective work, Starling.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Clarice shifted her chair slightly the bruise of her hip smarting. She got to banging around in the dark basement where she’d found Catherine Martin.

“Keep this up and you’ll be on track for a promotion sooner than you think.”

“I hope so, sir. The F.B.I. has been my dream for so long.”

Jack smiled at her then.

“Well, graduation is tomorrow. I know you will be an excellent agent, Starling.

Clarice smiled at her mentor. Her dream was coming true. Tomorrow she would be Special Agent Clarice Starling of the F.B.I. 

“Oh, I have some news.”

“What would that be, sir?”

“We caught Lecter in the early hours of this morning.”

“What?!”

“Yes, he was trying to board a plane to the Bahamas, when someone recognised him and phoned it in. Came without a fuss too. You should have been there, Clarice.”

He didn’t make it.

“Well, that’s great, sir.”

“…”

“You have something to say, Clarice?”

“Y-yes, what’s going to happen to the doctor now?”

“Oh, he’s been returned to the care of Dr. Chilton for now. As long as he behaves he’ll say there. If he doesn’t he will be executed.”

Jesus. Back in Chilton’s care. Laughable really.

Is it Clarice?

Wow, that voice sounds suspiciously like Dr. Lecter. 

“If that’s all, sir, I am free to go lots to prepare for after all?”

“Of course, Starling. Go celebrate. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

That night Clarice tossed and turned, the lambs louder than ever. Waking drenched in sweat and tears, she knew she wasn’t sleeping anymore tonight. Climbing out of bed, she headed to the kitchen, some Jack might tempt her to sleep a little more before she has to face, her colleagues and friends in the morning. 

Pouring herself a small measure she allowed her mind to wander over today’s events. Dr. Lecter had been caught as she wanted, she was becoming an agent, just like she wanted. So why on earth did she feel so bad? 

Maybe because you care, Clarice.

Nope.

Don’t lie to me, Clarice.

Damn. 

Taking a sip of her Jack, feeling it warm her to her stomach. Clarice pondered. All the memories she shared, all the times he gave her perspective, the hope she had that he actually found a view. The disappointment she felt at his capture.

“Shit, maybe I do care.”

Thankfully, the voice in her head was silent.

Hanging her head low she thought of never being able to see him again. Chilton would never allow that, and neither would Crawford.

Maybe I can get around Chilton. He’s a slimy bastard but he did always look at me that way. Maybe I can use it to my advantage.

Snapping her head up, shaking it as though she wanted to shake the thoughts right out of her head.

“Well. That’s enough of that, for one night.”


	2. Ready or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this short writer's block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Thomas Harris and are being borrowed for smut.

The day after graduation, he was driving me mad. I haven’t been able to focus on anything else but him. I have to see him again, one last time.

One last time, Clarice, are you sure?

I’m ignoring that comment.

Gathering my purse and papers I headed out of the office. Thankfully I didn’t meet another soul as I walked to my car. As I pulled out of the lot, I made my decision.

Well, tomorrow is Saturday. I’ll pay Dr. Chilton a visit and see what my chances of seeing Dr. Lecter again are.

Stopping at a red light, I allowed myself a small smile, tomorrow, I’d see him again. 

TIME SKIP

I woke after a blissfully silent night, no screaming lambs. Wandering into the kitchen I found my roommate Ardelia Mapp humming away flipping pancakes at the stove.

“Morning Clarice.”

“You’re chipper this morning aren’t you, Dee?”

“Sure am, Special Agent Mapp at last, the buzz hasn’t worn off yet.”

“Oh, trust me, it will.”

“You hungry, sweets?”

“Now you’re speaking my language.”

Dee placed a nice stack of pancakes in front of me, taking the seat across the table. There was already syrup and a pot of coffee on the table, so I tucked right in.

“So, what you up today?” Dee said around her mouthful.

“Well… I… um…”

“Spit it out, darling.”

I took a long sip of coffee before meeting her gaze. 

“Well, I was planning to visit an old friend today, so I wouldn’t be back until late or maybe even tomorrow.”

“Oh, that sort of friend?” 

“Maybe, Dee. But you’ll never know.”

“Awwwww. Don’t be mean. I’ll expect some deets tomorrow, but I’m seeing Rick tonight, so it will be nice to have the place to myself.”

I laughed at that. After I rinsed my plate off, I made sure I had everything I needed. 

Keys. Check. Wallet. Check. Change of clothes. Check. Sexy undies. Double check. Right ready to go.

“Right, I’m off Dee. See ya soon.”

“Not too soon.”

She was still laughing as I jogged down to my old mustang. Firing her up I needed for Baltimore.


	3. Chapter 3 - Chilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarice talks with Dr. Chilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Thomas Harris and are being borrowed for smut.
> 
> Ok so to clear things up before I begin this fanfiction and all my other Hannibal fanfics will be based off the books and movies not the TV shows (because it sucked) – in my fics Hannibal is Anthony Hopkins and Clarice is Jodie Foster.

Despite gunning it all the way it took longer than I expected to get to Baltimore. It was late, the setting sun turned the sky red as I made my way into the cheap motel room I got for the night. 

The room was dark and stale but clean and would suit my needs as it was only a ten-minute drive from the hospital that held my beast within its belly. After locking the door and drawing the curtains shut, I began stripping one item at a time, slow and precise. 

Standing bare in front of the bathroom mirror, the harsh light creating sharp angles and shadows all over my naked body I wondered what he would think of me. Would he like my body? Would it excite him? Just thinking about his piercing maroon eyes trailing over my body made me shiver. I could feel his gaze moving over me.

Snapping out of my daydream I filled the tub adding a generous amount of bath milk and scented oils I’d bought specially for the occasion. Nothing too harsh, his heightened sense of smell wouldn’t appreciate that, but light floral scents that made me feel like a woman in a way I had felt for years.

Settling into the hot water I sank down until the water touched my chin, my hair floating like thin rivers of blood on the water. Just a few more hours. 

I primed myself to the highest standards, I had made sure I was ready for anything he could throw at me, trimmed to perfection. I trailed my fingertips over my collarbone, down my breasts resisting the urge to play with my hardened nipples. I let my fingers drift over my stomach and down my thighs purposefully avoided the place I ached the most. No that would be for him and him alone. 

It took me a while to come to terms with my attraction towards the serial killer, but I’d never seen him as a monster, he had always been a man to me and a powerful one at that.

I don’t know how long I was in the bath letting my imagination run away from me, but the water turned tepid and I wrapped my body in a towel, patting dry my hair with another. Sitting on the edge of the bed I pulled a cream silk nightgown from my bag. I thought of him when I bought it, the silk sliding over my body felt wonderful and I was sure he would approve of my choice. Settling back against the pillows, closing my eyes, I could hear his voice in my mind as sleep overtook me.

Just a little longer, Clarice.

The sun woke me, and I rose quickly as I had been trained to do in the academy. I chuckled lightly at that, the academy, the FBI none of it matters now, I only wanted him any way I could get him.

Dressing in the sheer silk shirt, my lace bra barely visible, but visible enough made me feel sexy. I didn’t want to show it to Chilton or Barney though, so I bought I tailored waistcoat to go over the top. I slid the zipper up on the black pencil skirt under which lay black Cuban stocking and a garter belt with the matching thong and a black velvet pair of Prada heels completed the look. I kept my make-up to a minimum only applying a light coat of mascara and a light coat of a plum coloured lipstick that resembled a good wine, or even blood in the right light.

I curled and pinned back my hair, just enough to keep it off my face but not enough to stop him running his fingers through it if he wanted to. Turning my gaze to my appearance one last time, I deemed myself ready. Picking up my little black handbag with my badge, wallet and keys inside, although I purposefully let my cuffs and gun at home, it would show him I trusted him completely. I turned strode out of the door and towards the object of my desire. 

I slowly the Mustang as I approached the iron gates that signalled the entrance into the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. As expected I was allowed straight in. The orderly at the desk told me Dr. Chilton was waiting for me in his office. My heels clicked on the polished floor as I knocked lightly on Chilton’s door.

“Come in.” His voice sounded quietly from the other side. I gently opened the door and stepped inside. 

“Well, Agent Starling, it’s been a while. I gather you wish to see Dr. Lecter again, but I wondered why? You caught your killer after all.”

“Oh, Dr. Chilton there is no need for formalities now, you can call me Clarice if you like.”

“Very well, Clarice, you can call me Frederick. However, I defer to my previous question, what do you want with Lecter now?”

“That is the million-dollar question isn’t it Frederick.”

I could feel his eye taking in my radically different appearance from the last time I was here. His right hand shifted to his lap discreetly, but I saw it. No doubt arranging his erection to make himself more comfortable. 

“Well, Dr. do you want me to be frank with you?”

“Of course, Clarice I’d appreciate some honesty this time around.”

“Well Frederick, I want him.”

“You want him? Who?”

“Lecter. I want Lecter.”

“What do you want him for? He has been in my care for years now, and I have no intention of letting him go.”

“Oh, I’m not suggesting that Frederick. I just want access to him but in a way, no one has before.”

“When you say you want him, do you mean…” his voice trailed off, letting his silence ask the question for him.

“Yes, Frederick. I want him sexually. I want to fuck Hannibal the Cannibal. Do that upset you, Frederick?”

He shifted again, crossing his legs with a slight wince. My revolution obviously hadn’t decreased his arousal. I suspected that Dr. Chilton might be a voyeur. 

“Well… no…”

He’s nervous. 

Press him now Clarice and you’ll get what you want.

“Good. I believe Frederick, I can make this a mutually beneficially arrangement.”

“What do you mean, Clarice?”

“Well, you want to study Lecter, right?

“Yes, but we haven’t had many opportunities after the incident.”

The nurse.

“Yes, well, if you give me what I want I will get him to co-operate with whatever you want.”

“I could do that on my own though, couldn’t I?”

“Ah, but this way you will be able to satisfy those other urges you have.”

I flicked my gaze down to his lap signalling I knew what he wanted, the one thing Lecter had always withheld from him.

“What are you asking for, Clarice?”

“Is the west wing still here from back from before the renovations?”

“Obviously!”

“Is it inhabitable?”

“Yes, with a little work.”

“Work?”  
“Obviously, the rooms back there were for low-risk patients they weren’t designed to house a patient like Lecter, the security measures will have to be added before they can be used.”

“Oh, that would be necessary Frederick.”

“And why’s that?” he leant forward slightly obviously intrigued by where I was going with this.

“I believe I have a great amount of control over Lecter and if I tell him not to run he will do as he is told.”

“How can you be sure of that?”

“I can’t Frederick, but Lecter is a gentleman above all else and will not disrespect me especially once he knows what I am offering him.”

“So, you want me to move Lecter to a minimum-security room where he could wander freely about the hospital and kill people if he chooses to with no assurances that you could control him.”

“Well, yes. However, to put your mind at rest. I’ll let you observe us together, to show you how he acts with me and if you are happy with the results then we can continue with our little experiment, yes?”

His smile told me his answer before he opened his mouth.

“I believe one night wouldn’t hurt as long as Lecter agrees, of course.”

“Of course.”

“Well, I believe, Clarice, you should go visit Dr. Lecter and give him the good news.”

“Actually, Frederick, one last thing.”

“Yes?”

“When I go down to see him, I don’t want to talk to him through the glass. I want to talk to him face to face. Could you relieve Barney and give me access?”

“For what you’re offering me, Clarice. I’d be more than happy to help.”

I rose from my chair offering my arm.

“Shall we go?”

“Lets.”


	4. Starling Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarice and Hannibal talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Thomas Harris and are being borrowed for smut.
> 
> Ok so to clear things up before I begin this fanfiction and all my other Hannibal fanfics will be based off the books and movies not the TV shows (because it sucked) – in my fics Hannibal is Anthony Hopkins and Clarice is Jodie Foster.

As me and Chilton heading down the long corridor in the bowels of the institute, I could see the gate next to the viewing station where Barney sat on his little chair keeping watch over the inmates.

As we approached the desk Barney stood.

“Afternoon, Dr. Chilton, Miss Starling.”

“Barney I’ve told you to call me Clarice.”

“That would be disrespectful manner, ma’am, manners are everything, after all.”

Barney shifted his gaze to Frederick, obviously wondering what he was doing down here without cause. Barney shifted his gaze to Chilton’s hand at my elbow. Frederick caught this and released me before speaking.

“You’re relieved for the next hour Barney, take a break.”

“Pardon, sir?”

“I’ll be taking your watch for a little while.”

“May I ask why, sir?”

“Myself and Cl- Miss Starling are performing a little experiment, involving Dr. Lecter. Go take a break, grab a coffee. I’ll expect you back at 2.”

“Of course, Dr. Chilton.”

As Barney moved past us back towards the stairs, his gaze obviously asked me what I was doing. I winked and turned back to Dr. Chilton.

“So… how’s this going to work?” I asked Frederick as he scanned the monitors.

“Well, I’ll walk you down to Lecter, you can give him a briefing about what we are doing then I’ll let you in if he agrees. When you’re ready to come out just give me a signal I’ll be watching. Of course.”

“Sure thing, Frederick.”

As he buzzed us through the gate and down the row of cells keeping well to the left, I already knew Hannibal was aware of our presence and was expecting us.

As we approach the last cell, I saw Hannibal at his desk his back to me and Frederick. Frederick cleared his throat politely obviously making our presence known to Hannibal.

He stood and turned to us.

“Ah, Dr. Chilton I wasn’t expecting you today. And, Agent Starling, it’s been a while, is there another killer than I am not aware of?”

“No, Dr. Lecter, Miss Starling is here with a proposition she has to discuss with you if that's alright?”

“Of course, I always have time for my friends at the F. B. I. But I see no chair for the young Agent.”

“I wouldn’t be needing a chair Dr. Lecter.”

His gaze locked with mine and he could see I was planning something although I don’t think he had a clue what it was.

“Well, fire away Clarice.”

I didn’t reply choosing to look over my shoulder to Frederick who seemed painfully aware that Hannibal didn’t like his presence at all.

“Frederick, if you could give me what I need, you can leave me and Dr. Lecter to talk.”

I knew both men could tell my voice was laced with mirth.

Frederick came right up to me whispering in my ear and he slid the key into my hand.

“Any problems just shout.”

I gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll be fine, Fred.”

As he pulled back obviously stunned at my shortening of his name, his cheeks looked a little flushed.

Oh, this is going to be fun.

As Frederick strides back down to corridor I was aware he was going to the desk to watch me and Hannibal, but Hannibal did not.

Turning back to the good Doctor it was painfully clear he didn’t like my closeness with Dr. Chilton.

“Now, Dr. Lecter. I have a few ground rules before we begin our little chat. Is that ok?”

“Of course, Little Starling.”

“Ok 3 rules, one, you will do everything I tell you to without delay.”

“Seems reasonable.”

“Two, if you attempt to attack or harm me in any way, there will be hell to pay.”

He quirked his eyebrow at that obviously wondering how he would attack me through the glass.

“And three, I’m in control.”

His eyes turned serious then obviously sensing something was going on.

“Ok, Clarice I’ll play along for now.”

“I’d expect nothing less from you Dr. Lecter.”

“So, are we talking now?”

“Not just yet Doctor, first things first close your eyes.”

“And deprive myself of your beauty, never. By the way, I love the shoes Clarice and the new look too.”

“Dr. Lecter did you forget rule one?”

“No.”

“Then close your eyes and don’t open them until I tell you too.”

“Ok, Clarice.”

His maroon eyes, the eyes I loved slowly slid clothes. His hand fisted in the back of his shirt, obviously nervous about not being able to see what I was doing. But I knew as well as he that he could see perfectly even blind due to his other heightened senses.

I slid the key gently into the lock opening the glass barrier, crouching I lifted it about a foot of the ground and shimmied underneath shutting it behind me and locking myself inside. I undid 4 of the clips holding the security netting in place pulling it back far enough for he to enter Hannibal’s private space without taking the whole thing down.

Hannibal had stayed quiet and still throughout it all obviously wondering what I was doing. As I entered through the netting I saw his nostrils flare and he took in my scent unobstructed. I swear he held his breath then, the vein his neck throbbing and his heart rate rose.

Standing inches away from him, I took him in. He was shorter than most men but lithe and laced with muscle. His biceps bulging under his shirt, I bet there was enough strength in those arms for him to snap my neck with no issues at all. It made me wet just thinking about it.

Clamping my thighs shut trying to stop Hannibal smelling my arousal too soon.

“You can open your eyes now Dr. Lecter.”

His beautiful eyes slid open seeing my own blue eyes just inches from him.

His breath stopped then.

“What are you doing in here Clarice? How is this possible?”

I loved seeing him flustered.

“I’m here because I want to be Hannibal.”

His cheeks flushed slightly at my use of his given name something I had never done before except in my mind.

“Chilton would never allow this.”

“Oh, Dr Lecter, Frederick gave me the key and he’s watching us right now.” I pointed to the camera above the cot as I spoke. I withheld his given name. I’m saving that for later.

“Would you like to fill me in Clarice, I’m obviously missing something here.”

“Of course, Dr Lecter.”

I lowered myself to sit on the edge of his cot, crossing my legs as he took the chair at his desk.

I let the silence hang between us, testing his patience just a little.

“Dr Chilton mentioned an experiment and been as you’re here I assume it involves me.”

“You assume, correctly Dr Lecter.”

“What does this experiment involve?”

“It satisfies a mutual need that both myself and Frederick have, and should you agree, you will be granted freedoms you haven’t had in nearly a decade.”

“Freedoms?”

“Yes, Dr Lecter, freedoms.”

“What sort of freedoms?”

He leant forward drawn in waiting for my response, eager, very eager.

“Firstly, you would be moved from this wing to the minimum-security wing. As you are probably aware that wing is set up differently, there are no cells and each unit is set up like a small apartment minus a kitchen.”

His eyes widened as I continued.

“You would be allowed access to the rest of the hospital and ground and possibly outside as well if all goes well. However, that would depend on whether Frederick is happy with the results.”

Locking my gaze on Hannibal I watched his mind ticking over.

“And what would I have to do?”

“Absolutely nothing Dr Lecter.”

“Nothing?”

“Well, not nothing exactly.” I shrugged.

“Go on, Clarice.”

“Me and you will spend the night in one of the units and Dr Chilton will observe through the cameras and maybe come around for a little while.”

I could almost see his hackles raising then.

“Rest assured Dr Chilton will be respectful and possibly quite different from the man you have known for the past eight years. If he is happy with the results, then this will continue for the foreseeable future.”

He leaned back in his chair, letting out a sharp breath obviously debating between freedom and Chilton’s presence.

“And what exactly is Chilton’s role in this?”

“Well, Frederick wants to study you, but you and your intellect has denied him this for quite a long time and he is hoping that seeing you in a more relaxed way with me with appease him. If you agree obviously.”

His gaze turned to me serious and a little hard.

“Ok, Clarice.”

I looked up a little shocked then.

“Ok? That’s it?”

“Did you expect a different response Clarice?”

“No… well let’s go.”

“Frederick!” I shouted.

Quick footsteps came down the corridor. Frederick appeared on the other side of the glass.

“Has he agreed?”

“Yes, he has Frederick, shall we move him over to the unit then?”

“Yes.”

Frederick’s bright smile obviously unnerved Hannibal. I reached over placing my hand on Hannibal’s tight squeezing lightly. His gaze snapped to me, eyes wide with questions.

Standing I held my hand out to him.

“Shall we go, Dr Lecter?”

“Oh, let’s."

His hand slid into mind, large and warm, sending shivers down my spine, making my thighs wet.


	5. Chapter 5 - Truth Will Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Clarice talk and things get a little spicy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Thomas Harris and are being borrowed for smut.  
> Ok so to clear things up before I begin this fanfiction and all my other Hannibal fanfics will be based off the books and movies not the TV shows (because it sucked) – in my fics Hannibal is Anthony Hopkins and Clarice is Jodie Foster.

Chapter 5 – Truth Will Out

It was a surreal experience to watch Frederick and Hannibal walk side by side down the corridor, almost like old friends, almost. I walked a step behind to observe the pair, more specifically I was watching Frederick react to Hannibal minus the restraints and mask. He seemed to be doing quite well. 

The walk over to Hannibal’s new accommodation took a little longer than I expected but then again, the hospital is old and laid out like a bloody maze. When we finally arrived at the entrance, I realized Frederick had been talking and I hadn’t heard a damn thing.

“Sorry, Frederick, my mind was elsewhere. Could you repeat that?”

“I was just saying that this particular unit doesn’t need any work at all or furniture as we housed Director Williams here when he came for his bi-annual inspection a few months ago, however, you are free to add whatever you like, I only ask you run it past me first.”

“Of course, Frederick.”

He turned and slowly extended the key to Hannibal. A sign of trust, one he had never had from Frederick before. A little mystified Hannibal took the key slotting it into the lock. He didn’t open the door though, just stood there, his fingers resting on the handle. 

He was afraid. 

Afraid we were lying to him. 

Afraid there was nothing behind the door.

Frederick caught my eye urging me to do something.

I stepped forward, so close that my breasts brushed Hannibal’s back as I reached the place my hand on top of his.

I could feel his every heartbeat, every breath, every tremor. Angling my mouth towards him, my lips almost brushing his ear, I spoke in the softest tone I could.

“It’s okay, Dr Lecter. It’s not a trick, we aren’t lying to you. I know you’re probably a little confused, but everything will become clear very soon.”

Still he didn’t move.

Gripping his hand a little tighter, I dropped my voice so low that only Hannibal could hear it. Adding a seductive tone, I tried again.

“Open the door Hannibal, and I’ll show you freedom.”

My whispered words spurred him into action and he opened the door and stepped into his new home.

Before entering me and Frederick shared a look. His said “How the hell did you do that?” and mine replied “I told you so” I mentally stuck my tongue out for the added childish effect as I followed quickly behind Hannibal, Frederick bringing up the rear closed the door behind him. 

In the few moments me and Frederick spent exchanging looks, Hannibal had removed his shoes and stood barefoot on the plush carpeted floor. As I bent down to remove my own shoes, I noticed the room was quite bare but the plush cream carpet, large chocolate sofa, and the dark grey walls drove out the constant chill that seemed to plague the asylum. It was as if I was home.

Hannibal stood dumbfounded, taking in his new home.

His home.

Hopefully, our home.

Obviously hearing Frederick shut the door, he spun around a flicker of fear in his eyes. Striding back to Frederick I removed the key from his hand and placed it in Hannibal’s hand.

He looked at it for a moment, then back to me and Frederick.

I have to say something to ease him.

But I didn’t have to speak.

“You are free to come and go as you please Doctor Lecter, as long as you remain within the grounds, of course.”

Well, I wasn’t expecting Frederick to do that.

I swear I saw a flicker of a smile for a second. 

“Thank you, Dr. Chilton.”

“Oh, please, call me Frederick.”

“You may call me Hannibal.”

Oh, my boys are bonding.

Silence descended for a moment and I could hear Frederick fidgeting by the door. 

“Frederick, I think I should explain things to Hannibal now. Could we have some privacy?”

“Oh… Oh! Of course, Clarice. I’ll be in my office should you need me.”

“I’ll pop by a little later.”

With that Frederick left and I could hear his clipped step retreating up the corridor.

Hannibal seemed to breathe a little easier now we were alone.

“Well, Clarice, it seems you have some explaining to do, although I’m not complaining.”

“Of course you aren’t Doctor. Well shall we take a seat.”

With only the sofa available we would have to sit next to each other, rather than across from each other like we were used to but that was fine with me. 

The sofa was new and surprisingly plush, and I sank into it a little. 

Lounging back I noticed Hannibal sat stiffly on the edge of the cushion, legs crossed. Trying to maintain a professional appearance no doubt.

“Well… where to start?” I mused aloud.

“The beginning would be acceptable.”

“Well, it started the day Jack Crawford gave me your assignment. He sat me down and told me I was going to try to interview where so many had failed before.”

“They were are enticing as you, Agent Starling.”

“Anyway, the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew I walked into the lion’s den, so to speak. But I wasn’t afraid, not in the slightest. There was something about you.”

“What was it?”

“I don’t know but I felt safe. I felt like I’d come home after being away for so long and it made me come back time after time even when I didn’t need to. And, when I heard you tried to escape and failed I felt so disappointed.”

“Disappointed?”

“Despite popular belief, Doctor Lecter, I have been rooting for you from day one. So, when I heard they caught you I felt so disappointed and sad. Sad, because for a moment I thought I might get the chance to converse with you without the wall of glass separating us. For us not to be Doctor Lecter and Agent Starling but Clarice and Hannibal.”

He listened patiently, years of training as a psychologist had given him that skill but I could see the question building.

“So, I knew I had to do something, I began plotting. I phoned Frederick to arrange a meeting and drove all night to get here. When I arrived I knew Frederick sensed I was up to something, but his curiosity got the better of him.”

He shifted slightly, leaning toward me enraptured by my story.

“I told Frederick I wanted something, and I was willing to do anything to get it. Frederick being the man he is wanted to know what was in it for him and I offered him the thing he wanted most and maybe with time more as well.”

“What did you offer him, Clarice?”

“An opportunity, nothing more.”

“And what is it that you wanted Clarice?”

“I wanted you.”

“Me? In what way?”

Laying my hand on his on the sofa, I leaned in, giving him a generous flash of my breasts.

“I wanted you, Hannibal. In a way, I have never wanted anyone before.”

He smiled at that. 

He likes it when I am forward.

“Well, Agent Starling, it seems you have me. Whatever will you do now?”

“This.”

Leaning forward, I pressed my lips to his, my eyes drifting shut. They were thin but as soft as I’d imagined them to be, late at night. 

He froze for a moment, but then he was pressed back against my lips. All passion and longing. I felt the tip of his tongue trace my lips asking for entrance which I gladly gave. Rather than putting his tongue in my mouth, he took my lip between his little white teeth and tugged. 

Panting I broke the kiss. 

“Hannibal.”

His maroon eyes meet mine and I could see the fire blazing behind them.

His left hand, the one with the extra finger, came to trace my cheek softly before winding its way behind my neck and into my hair. 

“Oh, Clarice. I should have known.”

Before I could respond he slammed his mouth back on mine. My lips parted instantly and this time his tongue snaked between my teeth, dancing with my own, causing me to moan into his mouth. 

“Mmmmm,” I raised my own hand to his chest, feeling his heart beat under my palm. It was definitely hitting the 85 mark right now. 

I wonder how fast his heart will beat when I take his cock into my mouth or he sinks into my virgin pussy for the first time. 

I could feel the wetness pooling between my legs, which was only made worse when his free hand cupped my thigh. 

“I think… you should move this to the bedroom… otherwise, I am going to take you here, sweet Starling.”

“Oh yes, please, Hannibal.”

He nuzzled into my hair, occasionally nipping my neck, sending delicious shivers down my spine.

“I think I like hearing my name fall from your lips, Clarice.”

Tugging me to my feet, he led me towards the bedroom, sealing my fate at this moment. 

As we reached the threshold he pulled me into his arms, wrapping them around me. 

“Last chance to walk away Clarice.” He mumbled into my hair.

“Never.” I breathed pressing myself against him, feeling his hardness against my stomach.

“Perfect.”


	6. Some of Our Stars are the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quid Pro Quo (Hannibal Series)  
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Thomas Harris and are being borrowed for smut.  
> Ok so to clear things up before I begin this fanfiction and all my other Hannibal fanfics will be based off the books and movies not the TV shows (because it sucked) – in my fics Hannibal is Anthony Hopkins and Clarice is Jodie Foster.   
> There is also a mention of a gunshot wound that wasn’t present in the original movie but I added it for effect.

Previously:   
“I think… you should move this to the bedroom… otherwise, I am going to take you here, sweet Starling.”

“Oh yes, please, Hannibal.”

He nuzzled into my hair, occasionally nipping my neck, sending delicious shivers down my spine.

“I think I like hearing my name fall from your lips, Clarice.”

Tugging me to my feet, he led me towards the bedroom, sealing my fate at this moment. 

As we reached the threshold he pulled me into his arms, wrapping them around me. 

“Last chance to walk away Clarice.” He mumbled into my hair.

“Never.” I breathed pressing myself against him, feeling his hardness against my stomach.

“Perfect.”

Hannibal’s body was warm against mine, his strong arms wrapped around my waist, nose buried in my hair breathing in my scent.

It felt as though he expected me to vanish at any moment and had to hold onto me.

Pulling back I lifted my eyes to his, I could see the lust there but something more. Something I couldn’t put my finger on.

“Any more questions Hannibal, before we get too distracted?”

“Only one.”

“Only one. And what would that be?” I whispered running my finger over his shirt.

“What did you offer Dr. Chilton?”

I could see the envy in his eyes.

“Not what you’re thinking.”

“And what would I be thinking?”

“You’re thinking that I offered Dr. Chilton myself, but you’re wrong.”

“So what did you offer him?”

Turning slightly putting my back to his chest I looked up at the camera in the corner of the room.

“I offered him that.”

“The camera?”

“Yes. I offered him the opportunity to watch us.”

“Why?”

“Because Frederick is a voyeur, he likes to watch, and you fascinate him the most. Plus it’s hot.”

His hand skimmed over my collarbone, gently brushing against my breasts before settling on my stomach.

“You find it arousing knowing that Frederick will be watching us stroking his hard cock and I fuck you.”

The hissing dungeon tones made my knees tremble. 

“Oh yes, I can just imagine him watching his monitor, his office door locked, fisting his dripping cock, watching us, watching you.”

“Hmmmm, now that is interesting Clarice.”

“Is it really?”

“Yes, I never had you pegged for an exhibitionist.”

“You will be surprised at the things you don’t know about me, Hannibal.”

His fingers danced across my belly and he hummed lightly. It slid back up, the back of his knuckles brushing my breasts, my nipples hardening to the point where they hurt, and I knew he could feel them.

“I think I’d like to undress you, Clarice.”

“Only if I can return the favor.”

“Of course, my sweet.”

Walking me towards the bed he stopped before it, gently turning me around to face him, his talented fingers plucked the buttons of my blouse open revealing my dark red bra, so dark it was almost black but in the light, it shone like fresh blood.

The way his eyes widened slightly I knew I had surprised him with my choice of color.

“Red, Clarice? I thought you are a virgin white kind of girl.”

Blushing slightly I looked at the carpet.

“It reminded me of your eyes,” I mumbled.

His hands froze on my naked sides.

When he spoke his voice was a harsh whisper.

“You thought of me when you picked this?”

“Yes, I did. I’m always thinking of you, Hannibal.”

Running his warm hands up my sides, he gently pushed the shirt off and with a whisper, it fell to the floor. 

I wanted to hide under his intense gaze, my hands twitched wanting to cover myself.

For a long moment, Hannibal just stood there, watching me.

“D-d-do I disappoint?”

“Never, Clarice. Never. You are very beautiful. Although I can’t imagine why a woman like you would be interested in a monster like me.”

Hearing Hannibal call himself a monster broke my heart. All those years of taunts and abuse had broken him, he just didn’t let them know it.

Raising my hand I cupped his damp cheek and I realized he was crying, bringing tears to my own eyes.

“Oh, Hannibal.”

He turned his head from me. He didn’t want to seem weak. 

I pulled him to sit on the edge of the bed beside me. I pulled his chin, tilting it so he was looking me in the eyes.

“You listen to me Hannibal Lecter. You are not a monster, you’re a good man who has done some monstrous things, but you are not a monster.”

“Then what am I?”

“You are a man evolved, the next step in human evolution. You are what we will all become, even though we won’t live to see it. You are a god who walks among men. You are mine, Hannibal.”

His eyes sharpened at that.

“Does that mean you are mine as well?”

“Yes, Hannibal. I’m yours, mind, body and soul if you’ll have me.”

Tears still glistening in his eyes, he rested his forehead against mine.

“No matter what anyone else says or does, there is no way I am giving you up, Hannibal. Not in a thousand years.”

“That’s my girl.”

Sliding my hand from his cheek to the back of his neck, playing with the soft hairs, I brought our lips together once more, sliding my tongue past his teeth tasting the salt of his tears on his lips.

I don’t know how long we sat there tasting one another but when we broke apart I was on my back, Hannibal hovering over me, his hand grasping my hips and he moved his mouth to my eye taking the lobe gently between his teeth, grinding slightly.

“Oh” I heaved a shuddering breath and he nipped his way down my neck playing close attention to the sensitive post at the juncture of my neck and shoulder. 

“You taste just as I thought you would, Clarice. Sweat, gunpowder, Evian skin cream and L'Air du Temps. Perfection.”

“Hannibal, please.”

Sensing my distress he reached behind me to unclasp my bra, the extra finger coming in handy there. Slowly he slid the lacy thing from my chest, baring my breasts to him. 

Tracing the scar on my shoulder where I had been shot by Jame Gumb aka Buffalo Bill, he sighed.

“Beautiful, and mine.”

“Yours.”

His hand cupped my breasts, testing their weight as his thumbs slid of my hard nipples, causing me to shudder and sigh.

“Hannibal.”

“Relax, Clarice, I know what you need.” He spoke softly as he lowered his head to my breast, taking the nipple into his mouth, sucking softly like a babe.

“Oh, Hannibal.”

His teeth gently gripped my nipple tugging slightly and he rolled its twin between his thumb and forefinger.

“Fuck.”

This mouth that had caused some much pain and death was bringing so much pleasure.

Switching and repeating the process with my other nipple, I writhed beneath him. When he bit down sharply I bucked feeling his hard cock against my thigh. 

“Fuck, Hannibal, please. More, I – I need more.”

Lifting his eyes to mine, he spoke.

“What do you want, Clarice.”

“I want – I…”

“Tell me, Clarice.

“I-I I want your mouth on me.”

“Where, Clarice?”

“Oh, please.”

I knew he wasn’t going to continue until I said it.

“I want your mouth on my pussy, Hannibal.”

“Of course, Clarice.”

He kissed and nipped his way down my abdomen, pausing the dive his tongue into my navel before raising his hand to the zipper of my skirt.

“Are you sure, Clarice?”

Rather than respond verbally, I reached down, unzipped my skirt and began pushing it down my legs, revealing my stockings and my soaked pantie to his hungry gaze.

“P-p-please Hannibal.” I breathed breathlessly. 

“Hmmmmm.”

He hummed as his nose brushed the top of my panties, inhaling my scent.

“You seem divine Clarice, like expensive wine. I am going to enjoy this.”

He reached for my panties and instead of drawing them down my legs, he gripped them and pulled, tearing the thin lace from my body.

“God, Hannibal.”

“No gods here Clarice, only men.”

Opening my eyes I watched as he turned his gaze to my pussy, wet and dripping with my need for him. As his hands parted my thighs wide enough for him to lie between. I could feel his hot breath against my most sensitive parts causing them to tingle with desire. 

Reaching down I ran my fingers through his hair causing him to look up at me. His eyes were alit and wild with desire.

“Please, Hannibal.”

“Of course, my dear.” 

Like a viper, he struck.

Hehe, Cliff-hanger.


End file.
